Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (DVD/Blu-ray)
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was one of the first films to be available through Amazon Unbox, now known as Amazon Instant Video. Chapter Index #Under Covers Prologue #Aunt Marge's Big Mistake #The Knight Bus #The Leaky Cauldron #The Monster Book of Monsters #In Grave Danger #The Dementor #Welcome and Warning #Tea Leaves #Buckbeak #Boggart in the Wardrobe #Talent for Trouble #Flight of the Fat Lady #Substitute Teacher #Grim Defeat #The Marauder's Map #Who's There? #I Hope He Finds Me #The Patronus #Seeing the Impossible #Professor Trelawney's Prediction #Witnesses to an Execution #The Whomping Willow #Sirius Black #Peter Pettigrew #Friends Become Foes #The Dementor's Kiss #Hermione's Secret #Onlookers to the Rescue #Saving Lives #Truly Seen, Truly Free #Two Places at Once #Mischief Managed #The Firebolt #End Credits Map Special features First, you will see previews for The Ant Bully and Happy Feet, then the language menu, followed by the main menu: Main Menu *Dragon Arena *The Lake *The Maze *Hogwarts Castle Dragon Arena *Triwizard Tournament: Dragon Challenge *Harry vs. the Horntail: The First Task (6:08) *Meet the Champions (13:03) The Lake *Triwizard Tournament: Lake Challenge *In Too Deep: The Second Task (9:48) The Maze *Triwizard Tournament: Maze Challenge *To the Graveyard and Back Challenge *The Maze: The Third Task (6:48) *He Who Must Not Be Named (11:08) Hogwarts Castle *Additional Scenes (10:08) *Preparing for the Yule Ball (9:03) *Conversations With the Cast (30:33) *Reflections on the Fourth Film (14:12) *Theatrical Trailer (1:17) *DVD-ROM System Requirements: InterActual Player, Microsoft Windows 98 (Second Edition), Internet Explorer 5.5 Service Pack 1, Macromedia Flash Player 7, an Internet connection, a DVD-ROM drive and a DirectShow DVD decoder. The original single-disc widescreen and full screen editions, as well as the two-disc Special Edition, were scheduled for moratorium on February 9, 2007. In Other Countries United Kingdom Unlike the first three films, the PAL version of this Harry Potter film on DVD contains an additional Descriptive Audio track, as well as subtitles in English, Arabic, Greek, and Icelandic. Other than that, no other changes are made to this DVD. Latin America Similar to the U.S. version, but without the French subtitles, and the interactive menus are in both English and Spanish. In the Brazilian version, it's in English and Portuguese, and is coded for just Region 4 instead of Regions 1 and 4. People's Republic of China Like the third Harry Potter movie on DVD, the film has English and Mandarin Chinese audio tracks and burnt-in Simplified Chinese subtitles. Taiwan The film only contains English, Mandarin (Taiwanese) Chinese, and Cantonese audio tracks with English and Traditional Chinese subtitles. South Korea Again, no changes, except for the film now containing English and Korean audio tracks and subtitles. The Taiwanese and Korean imports have Disc 2 combined together to contain English, Mandarin Chinese, Cantonese, and Korean audio tracks with English, Traditional Chinese, Korean, and Thai subtitles all in one disc. Gallery harrypotter4_mainmenu1.jpg|Main menu (Disc 1) harrypotter4_sceneselections.jpg|Scene selections harrypotter4_languages.jpg|Language menu (Disc 1) harrypotter4_languages2.jpg|Language menu (Disc 2) harrypotter4_mainmenu2.jpg|Main menu (Disc 2) dragonarena.jpg|Dragon Arena thelake.jpg|The Lake themaze.jpg|The Maze hogwartscastle.jpg|Hogwarts Castle harrypotter4_specialfeatures.jpg|Special Features Category:Warner Bros. Category:Harry Potter Category:DVD Category:Blu-ray Disc Category:Released in 2006